


Remember The Month Before Last November?

by exoticmonsters



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Body Horror, Don't Read This, F/F, F/M, Gore, Kinktober, M/M, Memory Alteration, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Warnings May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 19:26:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16143914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exoticmonsters/pseuds/exoticmonsters
Summary: a collection of stories that may or may not be related, about people who may or may not make it out okay.additional warnings and pairings on each chapter.can't promise i'll keep up updating.





	Remember The Month Before Last November?

**Author's Note:**

> i started writing this last year and then I stopped. 
> 
> maybe ill make it this year.

This is going to be the index. 

I might change kinks around depending on what I decide I want to do. in the meantime here's a list i found that looks like the one i was following last year:

1. Spanking  
2. Dirty talk  
3. Public  
4. Bukakke  
5. Humiliation   
6. Size Difference  
7. Creampie  
8. Latex/Leather  
9. Asphyxiation  
10. Edgeplay  
11. Sadism/Masochism  
12. Master/Slave  
13. Medical play  
14. Sensory Deprivation   
15. Sounding   
16. Waxplay  
17. Blood/Gore  
18. Daddy  
19\. Teeth/Biting  
20. Pet Play  
21. Double (Or more) Penetration  
22. Glory hole  
23. Shibari/Kinbaku   
24. Exhibitionism/Voyeurism  
25. Feet  
26. Shotgunning  
27. Branding   
28. Xenophilia   
29. Piercings  
30. Toys  
31. Any combo of the above


End file.
